West City meets Sunnydale
by AngelDemon18
Summary: Crossover I dont think one has ever been crossedover liek this!It's DBZBUffy the Vamp Slayer ....Bra, Pan, And Marron move to Sunnydale... but no one knows what they are...


**A/N: hey Guys! Yes I know what your thinking… she's writing another one! I know I know I haven't finished my other stories, but seriously plan to (those who read _Only Weaklings Love_ I'm about to put out a new chapter so don't worry I won't quit on ya! ) And well mah friend and I came up with this idea…. She said it was really funny and I've looked around and I haven't found any fics like this yet…( I could be wrong!) So anyways it's a crossover… I haven't done one yet so if it comes out bad try to bare with me… ne ways, any questions you have on this fic or any others e-mail or IM me at SummerFun938 (AIM) ook well plz review and tell me what you think! L8ers !**

"I don't see why we have to go," Bra grumbled. She slammed a pair of shoes into her already full suitcase. Frowning she pulled at the top trying to squeeze it shut with no avail. Finally reaching the end of her patience, she threw herself on top of the suitcase closing it with a snap. "I mean what's wrong with how we live here?"

"I've told you already, Bra, and I don't like repeating myself," Bulma sighed a frown marring her features. She was already having difficulties getting her lab equipment packed not to mention setting up an office so far away from West City, but now her husband and daughter were fighting with her about moving.

Bra rolled her large blue eyes to the ceiling. Leaning up against a box on her bed she asked, "Well, remind me again?"

Bulma growled menacingly at the TV that wouldn't fit into the cardboard box. Damn, where is Vegeta when I need him? She started to measure the TV with her tape measure when she heard her impatient daughter clear her throat. She glanced over to see Bra looking back at her expectantly. "What?"

"I just wanna know why you're making me pack up all my worldly possessions, in cardboard boxes no less, and taking me halfway around the world in some backwater town no one's heard of! I mean I'll be a senior this year! You're making me leave all my friends! I'll know no one. I'll be a complete loser, a loner! Is that what you want to happen, to your precious only daughter!" Bra cried she threw herself on to her bed and pretended to cry,occasionally looking up to see her mother rolling her eyes at her daughters theatrics.

Bulma went back to packing and asked over her shoulder, "Would it help to say that Marron and Pan will be there?"

Bra glanced up her blue eyes red from fake crying. She sniffed and sat up, "I guess it will be ok then. I mean Marron's not the smartest person I've met, and Pan's not the most normal, but I guess if they're all I have…"

"Good, now stop the moping and help me already! The one day I told Vegeta to stay home, the one day! I swear if I hadn't needed his help he'd be training in GR right now, but noooo! He has to go off and spar with Goku! That man is incorrigible!" Bulma cursed. Bra rolled her eyes at _her mother's _theatrics and lifted the TV right off the stand and into the box. Bulma frowned at the smirking teenager. "You are too much like your father."

"Yes, but that's why you love me so much right?" with a flick of her aqua tresses she went to the closet to dump her clothes in another waiting box. "By the way, why do we have to use these dumb boxes? We created the Hoi Poi capsules for this one purpose."

"Well, because we are trying to blend in. It would create too much attention if we used them. Besides that's the whole reason we're leaving West City, remember? What with all the fame we've been getting and the fights. Well, I find it hard to raise you and escape the media at the same time!"

"You did fine with Trunks" Bra mumbled. Bulma glanced up sharply. "Well, you did! I mean it's just all of a sudden that you've decided it's too hard!"

Bulma shrewdly stared at her daughter. Sometimes she was too smart for her own good. I guess she gets them from her parents, Bulma laughed. "We didn't want to tell you. Thought it would sound like we were running from the truth and all… Recently a spy came into our premises. They came to steal information on Capsule Corp., but found out much more valuable and dangerous info. He found out about your father, Goku, Mr. Piccolo, and the Androids. This info he could use against us all. We, as in me, your father, Krillin, 18, Gohan, and Videl, didn't want to raise you in a setting like that. I mean it won't be too bad, but in high school it will be a problem what with the kids now a days and all. So we decided to move to a place where no one's ever heard of aliens, androids, evil tyrants, and pink blobs of bubble gum, and most importantly NO DRAGONBALLS. Understand?"

Bra looked dumbfounded. How could someone do something like that? I mean what if her friends found out she was half alien? They would flip! They might even drop her! All her popularity down the drain in a heart beat. Silently she nodded and went back to packing her clothes staring vacantly at the wall in front of her. Bulma sadly smiled. If she ever found out whom it was that was making those threats! Mimicking Bra, she too went back to packing in silence.

#$&$&$&$&$&$

"So you're saying it's because someone found out about parents' origins that we have to move!" Pan shrieked. Bra quickly pulled the phone away from her sensitive ear.

"Geeze, yes! Would you mind not yelling in my ear!" Bra yelled back.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"…"

"…"

"So have you told Marron?" Pan quietly asked daring not to unleash Bra's wrath.

"Yeah she said it made sense. I mean come on why risk total geekdom when we could start over somewhere else and reign supreme there?" Bra haughtily asked.

"I don't know why you would care. I don't know about you, but I'm not leaving without a fight! I like living here! And if you were a true fighter you wouldn't let them take you away!"

"I'm just smart enough to pick my battles," Bra smirked. She knew now with the move her parents would feel too guilty to deny her anything for a loooong while, and she was planning on using this to her best advantage.

"Humph, and you call yourself a Saiyan Princess!"

"Oh which reminds me. Don't start and pick battles with people. It would lead to too many questions and I do NOT want my possible supreme popularity ruined because of your hot temper!"

"Why don't you watch your own!"

"I don't beat up hott guys!"

"They were hitting on me!"

"How is that an excuse to beat up perfectly dateable guys!"

"You are a complete idiot! You call yourself a genius!"

"I am one thank you! Now if you don't mind I have better things to do than sit around and discuss stupid things with immature brats!"

"Who are you calling immature!"

"OOO, let me think….YOU!" with that Bra slammed the phone down on the receiver so hard she broke her stand. Muffling a curse, she stalked over to her half way empty closet to pick out her first day of school clothes. Now what would make every guy in school love me and make every girl jealous? Smirking she lifting a hanger and laughed at her choice. Perfect!

$$&$&#&T$$#

"So Mrs. Briefs, this is your new house! Don't you just love it!" squealed the real a state agent. Bulma forced a smile at the bubbly woman and nudged Vegeta in the ribs. He stopped glaring at the house to glare down at the woman.

"This is it? I've seen earth pet houses bigger than this!" he frowned some more and stalked into the open door.

"Please excuse my husband. He hates moving I'm afraid," Bulma apologized pulling a loose piece of blue hair out of her face.

"Quite alright! It happens all the time! Oh I'm sure your daughter will love the school near here! Not that far at all, about walking distance!" the woman smiled expectantly at Bra, who at the moment was frowning at the tiny house in front of her. She turned her attention to the perky woman in front of her and glared at her.

"Do I look like the kind of simpleton who _walks_ to school? You would be sadly mistaken. Why would I want to ruin perfectly good new shoes, just to get to school? I wasn't named best dressed for nothing you know," Bra haughtily smirked. Flipping her long hair she swaggered inside the new house.

Bulma dejectedly raised a hand to her head, "I'm sorry about my daughter. She's a little… umm… well I guess we've always kind of spoiled her a bit and her attitude is all her father's problem. Really I'm so sorry."

She glanced over at the real a state agent who had seemed to have lost her spark, "It's … ok… I'm fine. I'll just go. H-hope you enjoy y-yours-sel-ves. Tootle-oo…"

Bulma waited until happy-go-perky had left before she lost it. "BRA VEGETA BRIEFS AND VEGETA! GET YOUR ASSES BACK OUT HERE!"

Obviously nobody in this neighborhood had ever yelled as loud as they possibly could at their children and husband, and so many popped their heads outside to see what was wrong. Bulma blushed a violent shade of red and shakily waved at the observant neighbors.

"Geeze, Mom. I thought you wanted to keep on the DL, not UL," Bra huffed. Both she and her father slowly walked up to the enraged blue haired woman, both with their arms crossed over their chests.

Bulma narrowed her eyes dangerously, making both Saiyans shiver involuntarily. Vegeta took this as a cue to get the boxes out of the moving van and made an escape, leaving his daughter in the clutches of his enraged wife.

"What the hell is a… you know what I don't even want to know! Now listen here young lady! We are no longer in West City! People don't know what Capsule Corp is so I expect you to act respectively to adults! The way you treated that poor woman was absolutely terrible! If I _ever_ hear you talk that way again to _ anyone_ you won't ever go shopping again! Understand?" Bulma hollered.

Bra slowly looked down at her feet, "Yes, Momma."

"Now go help your father unpack the van. I've got some business I have to do. I'll see you later tonight. Remember you have school tomorrow so try and get most of your stuff arranged tonight. Love you sweetie."

Yeah, bye mom…

She waited until her Mom had left before leaving the property, but before she could reach the sidewalk she hear a gruff voice call her.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping, in some way, brat?"

"Oh, Daddy, don't be silly. You know I don't like lifting heavy objects!" Bra giggled. Hopefully her Father would believe the lie and let her go. Today she was lucky. He left her off with only a grunt.

She was free! Free as a bird! No one here knew her, yet, so she could do whatever and not get busted. So this is what it's like to be a nobody, Bra giggled. As she walked through town she looked at all the normal looking people. Nobody here at blue hair, or green hair, or purple hair, or even antennas! She giggled again. People probably think I'm weird; she laughed, but stopped. That's why they had moved in the first place; because they were different. She stopped and leaned against the store wall frowning.

"Awh, what's the matter, love? What's a pretty girl like you frowning when it's such a beautiful night?" a voice called. Bra looked up and looked around. She didn't see anyone, and reasoned she was just hearing things.

"Man, it's late. Poppa's going to flip!" Bra murmured.

"To bad. I so wanted to have a little fun before…"

This time when Bra turned around she did see a person. It was a man about medium height wearing a long black, leather coat. He walked up to her smiling.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bra sniffed trying not to show fear.

"No, I don't think we've had introductions yet," he walked up closer and glanced at her outfit and hair. "I take it you're not from around here, ay?"

"No, I just moved."

"Well, it will have been a pleasure. Of, course introductions! I'm Spike and welcome to Sunnydale!"

9087987892169086498

well u like? If u do or don't, or if you think I need to fix anything plz review!

AngelDemon18


End file.
